Second Thoughts
by getfuzzyfan04
Summary: Soon to be removed unless I find new ideas. Sorry.
1. Spastic

AN: Yay! The first chapter of the sequel! I know that everything was tied up, but I have an idea! So here are the ages and statuses.

May: 20, going out with Rob, friends with Misty. Doesn't like going out with Rob because he's immature and he causes her to...(Ha! I'm not going to tell you!)

Rob: 21, going out with May, has a crush on Misty, but at the same time does not. Has been secretly cheating on May with another woman (Not Misty).

Misty: 24, engaged to Ash, hates Rob, friends with May. Lives with Ash in the Cerulean gym that they run together. Has a spastic attack over plans for her wedding, which she wants to be perfect.

Ash: 23, engaged to Misty, has problems with Pikachu and his new mate, Yoli. Lives with Misty in the gym that they run together.

Brock: 28, single, very lonely. Takes care of Yoli and Pikachu during their time of need and tries to find a mate himself. Has become a pokemon breeder and opened a clinic in Cerulean City to be nearer to Yoli, Pikachu, Misty, and Ash.

Lily: Married with 6 children (5 at the beginning). Tries to help Misty with her wedding plans while trying to raise her kids.

Daisy: Married with 6 children. Tries to help Misty also.

Violet: Married with 7 children, is pregnant again, and deals with her loser husband while trying to raise her children, and while trying to help Misty.

And with that, here is the sequel! It's in Ash's point of view for this first chapter and will change, so yeah.

Ash's Point of View...

Ah...Nothing like a Saturday morning...especially when you wake up to your fiancée's beautiful face in front of you.

Misty was still asleep, so I tried not to wake her. I slowly slid out of the covers and replaced my body with a pillow. I slipped on my boxers that had been tossed to the ground the night before and tip-toed into the kitchen of the gym, which doubled as Misty's house. I started to make coffee, which was the only thing I could make without burning down the house, and waited for Misty to come down. I set out two mugs on the table; one had a little Pikachu and the other had a rainbow on it; and bit into some strawberries from the refrigerator. As soon as the coffee got finished, Misty shuffled into the kitchen wearing her pink silk nightgown. One strap was off her shoulder and her hair wasn't as neat as usual, but she still looked beautiful. She smiled and gave me a deep kiss.

"Mm...you taste like strawberries..." Misty purred. I gave her a kiss on her neck.

"I know...I had one before you came down...here's some coffee...I actually managed to make some without some sort of nuclear explosion." I smiled again. It always seems like whenever I'm around Misty, I smile a lot.

"Wow, that's surprising...Oh, don't forget that we have to clean up the gym today... May and what's-his-face are visiting." Misty sat down at the table and took a slurp of coffee that I had placed there.

I totally forgot that they were coming to the gym later even though Misty hates Rob. I'm not exactly his biggest fan either. I mean, we were friends in school, but he's sort of a jerk and not to mention an extreme pervert. I'm not sure what May sees in him. Anyways, we all have to go shopping for our tuxes and dresses for the wedding, even though it's about 9 and a half months away. I sighed and sat down across from her. Misty had become a wedding planning spaz ever since I proposed. We already know that we're going to have it on the beach, May is one of Misty's bridesmaids and Rob is unfortunately one of my best men. Pikachu's supposed to be the ring-bearer, but I'm not so sure if he'll go through with it. Lately, he's been getting serious with Yoli, his girlfriend/mate, and doesn't have much time for me anymore. But then again, neither do I, because I have to battle all of the trainers who come in. Most of them ask for my autograph, which feels strange. I guess it's because I won all of the pokemon leagues at a young age or something.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about them...is Brock coming by too with Pikachu and Yoli?" I asked.

"Yeah...wait, what time is it?" Misty twirled around to look at the clock. It was about 10:45. "Oh no! We have to hurry! They're all going to be here at 11:30!" She stood up and dumped her coffee into the sink. I shrugged and followed her up the stairs and to the shower. I pulled out some clothes from the drawers and sniffed them. They seem clean enough. Suddenly, Misty rushed out of the bathroom with a towel around her body. She ripped open her closet and grabbed an outfit, accidentally sending a black thong flying at my head. I caught it just before it hit me.

"Misty, since when do you own a thong?" Okay, this is a bit strange. I usually don't notice if Misty has some sort of new outfit, but this...this I would have _definitely_ remembered.

"I wore that on our 2nd anniversary...remember?" She smiled seductively. Oh...

"Oh yeah..." I put on my clean clothing and went to brush my teeth. Once I came out, Misty was in a cleaning frenzy. I slowly started to back away, but she caught me. I had to clean up the bedroom, which was sort of hard because I had to change the sheets. Finally we finished by the time that Brock, May, and Rob arrived. We led them up the stairs to the house and sat down to talk before our appointment at the place.

"So how are you all doing?" I asked. Wow, some real excitement going on here.

"Uh...okay..." May said.

"Great...Well...how's Pikachu, Brock?" Misty asked. I gently played with her fingers which were laced with mine.

"He's great...but...Yoli...Yoli is...um..." Brock fidgeted a little bit.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. Oh no, oh no...

"She's pregnant...The only down-side is that she'll most likely have the Pichus around the time of the wedding..."

"She is? How did they...you know..." Rob asked. Typical Rob question. I mean, it's just the miracle of life...I think that's what Misty said...I wasn't really paying attention after she told me that her sisters were all pregnant again. I think I was too busy staring at her rack...again...Oh yeah, because then she hit me with the mallet and those little birdies came back around my head. I even named them...but then I always forget them as soon as they go away...

"Uh...They just...sort of...do it..." Brock replied. The room fell silent before Rob burst out laughing. May blushed with embarrassment.

"Like, do they do it Pikachu style like me and—"May cut him off with a sharp elbow to the ribs. Everyone fell silent again. May doesn't seem too happy with Rob at all. Then again, she never really seemed to like him that much, except for the fact that he's an underwear model and was once voted the hottest new male model for some magazine. But I'm not so sure that she cares about that anymore. He hasn't really gotten far in the whole modeling thing.

"Uh...well...we should get going to the shop..." Misty said. We stood up wordlessly and piled into Brock's SUV. We arrived in a matter of minutes, pulling up next to 3 identical mini-vans which belonged to Misty's sisters, who were also being fitted. I don't really see how Lily is going to be because of her massive belly. She has yet another baby coming. Gosh, they must have sex directly after she has the baby or something because I don't see how they could have so many kids so close together.

We all walked inside and got greeted by an overly perky blonde woman.

"Oh hello! Are you the um...Ketchum party?" She asked, her eyes scanning over us.

"Yes we are!" Misty exclaimed. The woman who's name was Linda led Misty, her sisters, and May back to a room after telling us guys that someone would be here to measure us. We stood in silence.

"So man...how is she?" Rob asked.

"Who, May?" I replied.

"No! Misty...you know..." He gave a lop-sided grin.

"She's the greatest...I love her so much... But she's like, freaking out over this wedding." He rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean...like...in the bedroom." Oh, sick! God, why was I ever friends with him?! Oh yeah...he let me watch porno he stole from his dad when I was a sick teenaged freak.

"Dude, that's wrong. Can you think of something besides sex for once? Marriage isn't about that...Misty said it was about trust or something like that... The game was on so I wasn't really paying much attention."

"Whatever." Oh lord...I'm hoping that he won't screw up the wedding...or anything else. I don't Misty or I will be able to take it.

AN: I know, that was like a nothing-ness chapter, but it's setting everything else up. Oh, and I have an idea. The first reviewer, male or female, will be written into the story and will get to name Lily's baby! Just say in the review what you would like to be called, if you're a guy or girl, what you want to name the baby, and the sex of it too. So get out there and review. Without flames. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.


	2. May

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken awhile to update, I got my account frozen because of my Pikachu Gone Bad story...so...sorry... Okay, here's the next chapter where we find out what happens to May! Don't worry, it's nothing like she falls off of a cliff or anything, it's just that...well... read on!

Two weeks later...

Misty's point of view.

Dang it, I HATE caterers, florists, and tailors. First, the person who's making my cake just DIES! I mean, couldn't they just wait to die until _after_ my WEDDING?! And then the florist got my stupid order wrong! I CLEARLY stated that I want WHITE roses, but she kept on saying PINK roses. Finally, I just got so pissed off at her that I hung up. Oh and don't get me started on the tailors! They made my dress, my gorgeous dress too short! It's supposed to go down to my feet but no, it goes down to my ankle! MY ANKLE! Thankfully, Ash took away my mallet so that I couldn't kill any of them.

Ash is getting all angry at me for being too wound up about this, but it's my WEDDING, the most important day of my LIFE and he's saying that I'm wound up like a psychotic pikachu on crack. Am I?!

Anyways, May's been sick for the past day. She throws up a lot and is really moody. I mean, she usually is moody with PMS and stuff, but I mean, this is crazy. Once today, she was talking to Rob about something and she was like, yelling her head off and then she was sobbing her head off. Rob didn't really seem all that sorry. I forced her to come to the doctor's office with me. I had a check up anyways.

We got inside the car with a plastic bag, just in case and drove off.

"What do you think you have May?" I asked her.

"I think I'm pregnant..." I nearly swerved off the interstate.

"What?!" I yelped.

"Well...I skipped a period and about two weeks ago..." She slowly drifted off.

"What happened two weeks ago?!"

"See...Rob and I...were...um...just in our room and he wanted to do things and I didn't because in Cosmo, with the whole Jessica Simpson thing saying that you shouldn't have sex all the time and I was tired and stuff...So he got mad...and I hate to make him mad but I wanted to stand up for myself...So he talked/forced me into it..." I was shocked. May seemed like someone who would beat the shit out of someone if they tried to do that. And she seemed like a person who would be smart enough _not_ to take advice from Jessica Simpson, even if she has an incredible voice.

"Did he rape you? Or did you just go with it?"

"I just went with it...God, I hate him!" May started to sob.

"Then why don't you break up with him?" I asked.

"Because then he'll be angry with me and I hate it when he is!"

"I know you do, but you'll feel a whole lot better after you just do it." We pulled into the parking lot and got out.

"I'm not so sure." May sniffled and dried her tears. We walked in silence up to the office and signed in. We sat in the waiting room until my name was called.

"I'll meet you out here after May." May just nodded and grabbed a magazine. I went through my appointment pretty quickly. Once I got out, I saw a nurse and a shaking figure slumped over in a chair. The nurse was gently stroking her back. Oh god...it's May. I rushed over.

"What's wrong?!" I demanded. I looked like a psycho. I mean, she's my best friend after all and if she's sick...oh...

"She just found out she's pregnant." Whispered the nurse as May burst out into big baby sobs again. I felt myself turn pale. May finally got a hold of herself and stood up.

"I'm ready to go." We walked to the car. As soon as we got in, May burst into tears again. I felt tears come to my eyes also. I hated to see her like this.

"It's okay May...you're going to be fine...you'll be a great mom..." I tried to comfort her.

"I know that, it's just that Rob won't be a good father!" She sobbed. "He's never around, he's always on the phone talking to his sister, and we don't ever go out like you and Ash do! You're so lucky Misty that you have a guy that loves you..."

"Wait...Rob told me that he was an only child..." But then again, he could be lying.

"No, he has a sister and they're really close." We pulled into the gym parking lot and went inside.

"Ash? Sweet-heart?" I called into the intercom. He answered back.

"Yeah baby, I'm in the gym, waiting to start a match." At the word baby, May burst into tears again. I took May's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Are you okay?"

"Um...yeah, it's May. Can we come in?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." The doors opened. We walked inside where Ash was looking at some pokeballs. Pikachu and Yoli were by his feet, snuggling. I gave him a kiss on the crook of his neck.

"Hey..." I said. May sniffled and Ash looked up.

"May, are you okay?" He asked.

"No...I'm...I'm..." May started to cry again.

"She's pregnant..." I supplied. Ash looked surprised.

"What? Here wait, can we talk about this in a few minutes? I need to battle someone..." He pointed at 2 girls. One looked about 7 or 8 and the other was about 12.

"Um...okay...meet us up in the kitchen after you're done..." I gave him another kiss and the girls across the pool giggled. May and I walked out and up to the kitchen. I made some tea and placed it onto the table with two mugs.

"Misty...I don't know what I'm going to do..." May slurped on her tea. Thunder rolled in the distance.

"Don't worry...Ash and I will be there for you if Rob isn't..."

"I hate Rob. He made me like this." She started crying again. Just then, the phone rang. I jumped up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi Misty, it's Rob. There's a huge storm and I can't make it back tonight from my sister's house...will you tell May?" He said. I resisted the urge to hang up on him.

"Okay...she has some things to tell you...Here she is..." I passed the phone to May. "It's Rob." May stood up and got the phone. Then she sobbed.

"I'm pregnant because of you, bastard and I hate you!" Then she grabbed the entire phone and smashed it to the ground. Great, that was the new one.

"Um...okay...that went...well..." I tried to say. Ash came upstairs, looking happy, but tired. I put on some tea and sat down at the table. Ash joined us, grabbing a mug and filling it with water.

"Does Rob know about it? Where is he by the way?" Ash asked, slurping his water.

"Don't slurp Ash. He's stuck out at his sister's house because of this storm thing." I said, gently brushing some stray bangs back from Ash's face.

"Oh..." May sniffled.

"I'm gonna go to bed. See you all in the morning." May stood up and walked to the guest room.

"Ash, I hope May will be okay...I mean, a baby's a big responsibility and she wasn't planning on it. And plus the damn caterer died, my dress is ruined, and the flowers are all screwed. This day has been—"Ash then grabbed my face and kissed me until we needed air. "Thanks. I needed that."

AN: I'm so freaking sorry for this wait! I promise I haven't forgotten!


	3. Cheating pimp

AN: OMG, I'M SO SORRY! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS! I FEEL SO BAD! I STILL LOVE YOU! Okay, just read and review please!

Misty's point of view…

After another long day of May throwing up, me holding her hair and trying not to go crazy over the wedding plans, I finally get to go to sleep.

I gently slid out of my jeans, then my shirt and then my bra and tossed them to the floor. I was too pissed off to put them in the hamper. I slapped on a tank top and shuffled over to the bed.

"Ash?" I called. He rolled over and grunted. "Baby, wake up…" I slid into bed next to him.

"What is it Mist?" He sounded groggy as he sat up revealing his bare chest.

"I think I'm going crazy." I sniffled and broke down into tears.

"Come here…" He pulled me into an embrace. "It's gonna be okay…May will have her baby, we'll get married and live happily forever and ever, and it'll be fine…" He kissed me on the top of my head. I sobbed loudly.

"No it won't! I'll have to help May since Rob evidently doesn't give a damn! I want to have my own time! I want us to have children and be happy, not just helping May out forever!"

"Here, I have a plan…how about we go get Rob and tell him about everything and then maybe he'll come back."

"I doubt it." I kissed his collarbone gently and then sobbed.

"Come on Mist…just believe me…I know Rob…" We heard a door slam outside. I slid out of bed and tip-toed to the window. Another door slammed. I opened up the blinds a little bit. It was Rob and some woman who was dressed in a really tight, low cut shirt and a piece of cloth that I guess could be a mini-skirt.

"Ash! Rob does have a sister! She just—" Rob started to kiss the woman passionately. "Or not! That little skunk-face!" Ash jumped out of bed and ran next to me.

"What?!" I pointed in the direction of the woman and Rob. They pulled away from each other and Rob stuffed money down her shirt.

"Oh my God! Ash, he hired a whore! Well, unless he's a pimp, which is a totally different story, but dude!"

"I guess you were right! I can't believe him! Well…actually, I can…he's done this before."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that?! Or May?!" I hissed.

"I don't know…I didn't think it would help." Ash shrugged. I slapped my forehead with my palm.

"Ash, what did he do?" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"In school, I forgot which grade, he had this girlfriend. She was _so_ hot…I mean, every guy wanted her because she was known for spreading herself around. Anyways, then she dated Rob and they had sex. She was all committed to her and stuff and then he cheated on her with Connie Deminko."

"He's such a ratfink!" I looked back to the window, but the woman had left. I heard the downstairs door come unlocked. "Ash, let's go downstairs and bust him!"

"No, he'll know we were waiting for him…How about you just go downstairs wanting something to drink and then I'll follow…" I nodded and tip-toed down the stairs. Rob was putting his keys on the key-ring.

"Shit, Misty, you scared me!" He exclaimed once I flicked on the lights.

"Sorry! I had to get something to drink. How was your visit with your sister?" I asked as I walked to the refrigerator.

"It was…um…great…How's May?" He took off his jacket.

"Oh, she's just fine…a little bit upset for you not being here sooner, but fine." I poured some chocolate milk inside my favorite mug with a little Pikachu on it. I walked towards him and noticed a mark on his neck. I stared at it.

"What's wrong?" He seemed frantic.

"You have a hickey on your neck!" I squealed as quietly as I could. "I'm so going to tell May! May, Rob—" He covered my mouth with his hand quickly.

"Say a word and I'll hurt you." He hissed in my ear. "You hear me?" I nodded, scared out of my mind. "Good." He let me go. I ran back upstairs.

"Ash! Rob is cheating!" I whispered loudly.

"He is? That wasn't just his sister?" Ash slipped out of bed.

"Yeah…" I paused. "What about May? Will she be okay?" I sniffled.

"It'll be hard for her to accept it, but eventually she will…" We both yawned at the same time. I climbed into bed.

"Yeah, I guess…goodnight Ash…" Ash climbed in next to me.

"Goodnight Misty…"

AN: Okay, that was a lame chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm slowly losing my inspiration, so give me some ideas in your reviews! Now go review without flames!


End file.
